


Of Worth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are different types of worth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Worth

**Author's Note:**

> There are different types of worth.

**Title:** Of Worth  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Mild angst.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #86: Antique  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** There are different types of worth.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Of Worth

~

“This looks quite...antique,” Draco said, fingers trailing over a rickety end-table.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “At Spinner’s End?” He snorted. “Unlikely.”

“It looks old at least,” Harry chimed in.

“That’s certainly true. I highly doubt it has any value, however,” Severus muttered. “Anything of worth is gone.”

“Why are we here?” Draco asked, looking around the desolate place.

“It was my childhood home,” Severus whispered. “I wanted to say goodbye before they demolish it.”

Harry wrapped his arms about Severus. “We understand.”

Draco joined them a moment later, lending his support. “Yes, we do.”

Silently, they helped Severus grieve.

~


End file.
